


Sneaky Snake in the Grass

by PaleArrows



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Caught, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hancock is a perv, MacCready is a babe, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleArrows/pseuds/PaleArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and MacCready are out for a nice date. Alone.</p><p>But ARE they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my second fanfic so far. Starring Monsieur MacCready and Nora, very smutty. Almost no plot. I imagine Hancock is somewhat of a creeper, but not creepy, ya feel me? So feel free to read, enjoy, comment, offer feedback. I love it all!
> 
> Arrow  
> >>\---->

Earlier in the day, MacCready passed by Nora in their Sanctuary settlement, quietly creeping up to her. He came up behind her and bent down to her ear to whisper to her that he had something fun planned for them later on that night. She looked down at the armour workbench she was at as he nipped her ear and walked away. Nora smiled to herself, knowing that whatever it is MacCready had planned was sure to be interesting. Just a few weeks prior, they spent a romantic evening in a command centre of an abandoned military base. Though not conventionally “romantic” especially to her pre-war standards, something about sharing the sunset, and making love to MacCready when no one was around was intensely exhilarating. Good thing there were no barrels full of radioactive waste nearby. Nora didn’t know how hot and bothered she’d feel while being slowly exposed to concentrated radiation. She felt so happy, laying there with him inside of her as he stroked her back. Nora couldn't help but feel excited knowing that at some point at the end of the night; she would get to touch him again. With all the raider takedowns and super mutant eradications, they hardly had any time to themselves.

About four hours later, around five o’clock in the afternoon, MacCready was at her door. Nora heard the soft raps of his knuckles against the wooden frame, and her heart skipped a beat. She took a couple last looks in the mirror, touched up her make up, and waited a moment before answering.

“I’m coming!” she said, in a sing song voice. She opened the door to find him standing there, not in his usual duster and cap, but in a simple plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.

“There you are! Almost thought you forgot about me.” MacCready said. He took a step back to look at her. Nora was wearing a laundered denim dress that fit her shape so nicely. Each fold of the dress hugged her every curve, and the belt cinched around her waist brought attention to her full and voluptuous breasts. Her lips were stained a dark red, and her silky hair was pulled up into a soft bun, and pinned back with a couple of bobby pins.

"I like that dress on you." MacCready said as he wrapped an arm around Nora and kissed her cheek. “I like it a lot.”

Nora felt her face flush. It had been a long time since anybody made her feel the way MacCready did.

“Are we ready to go?” she said, pulling back from him with a soft sigh. MacCready smiled, and took her by the hand and led her out of Sanctuary. The sun was just about set as they walked along the road just to the outskirts of the settlement, where there is a small ‘park’ or what used to be a park. It was the one she used to come with Shaun and Nate to. The one they almost went to that day.

At the sight of the ruined park, Nora’s eyes watered.

“Hey,” MacCready had said, squeezing her hand tighter. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.” They walk up closer to the small area, feeling the gentle evening breeze brush across her face. MacCready stepped behind her, to give her ass a little squeeze, telling her to come on. Nora sees that he’s set out a basket and a blanket underneath what was left of the monkey bars, and put up a small lantern next to it. MacCready pulls out a bottle of whiskey from his bag, and Nora realises he had brought her out to have a picnic.

"Very cliché." Nora said with a small laugh, forgetting the lonely ache in her belly. She wasn’t lonely anymore, she had this wonderful killshot of a man to help her through the Commonwealth.

MacCready laughed back at her and said “Come on now, I found an old magazine from your time, and it said that picnics were a thing that you guys did on dates. There’s no real diners around here, so this was the next best thing.”

“Yeah, I guess when you’re on the road after nuclear fallout, every meal is a picnic.” She said, kissing him softly on the lips. “I love it.”

“Good,” MacCready said, pulling back to look at her. “I aim to please.”

Nora sat down on the blanket as MacCready began pulling items out of the basket, and lit the lantern, as the sun had almost completely set.

“Hey MacCready.” said Nora, looking around them. “How did you set this up and have it not manage to get snatched by some mole rats or something when you came back to get me?”

“Oh, that.” MacCready said with a chuckle. “I actually asked Hancock to come watch it for me earlier.”

“So Hancock is around?” she said, looking behind her for the sign of the Goodneighbor Mayor.

“Nah,” said MacCready. “I saw him leave out right before we got here.”

Nora took one last look around, and didn’t see a single sign of the ghoul.

“Okay,” she said, grinning as she pulled MacCready to her to kiss him again.

They sat and talked for a while, eating the assorted fruits and meat that MacCready brought, and of course, a box of Fancy Lad’s Snack Cakes. MacCready took two cleaned glasses from his bag and poured them each two fingers of whiskey, as they enjoyed the night with each other. After a while, Nora began to feel the tingle and heat from the whiskey stirring in her core. She was sitting up, looking out into the forest as he lay down next to her with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. A content smile spread across his face as the wind blew his hair gently.

"Hey." Nora said, looking down at her lover.

"Hmm?" Was his response as he opened an eye to look at her. Nora smirked and straddled his lap and he looked up at her, placing both hands on her thighs.

"So… there isn't anyone around." Nora said, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

A knowing smile appeared on MacCready’s face.

"Is that so?" he said, looking left and right. "I mean, someone could come by at any time."

"What like a raider or something?" Nora said, throwing her head back with a sigh. "I mean, if you're scared or whatever..." And Nora started to slide off his lap.

"Mmm, no." he said as he pulled her back over. "Come here."

He leaned up to kiss her. Softly at first, gently nipping at her lips. The kiss turned deeper, she could feel his tongue massaging hers, and a shock of electricity ran through her body as she imagined his tongue massaging her clit. He ran his hands up her sides and slid his fingers in her hair undoing the soft bun and pulling the bobby pins out. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders and he pulled her tighter to him. His other hand gently massaged her thighs, so very close to her pussy, and she could feel herself getting hotter. Nora ground her hips against MacCready’s cock and felt him becoming hard. His cock rubbed against her core through their clothes and she gasped feeling the length of him. God, she couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her.

"Unbutton your dress for me, angel." MacCready said, taking his fingers out of her hair. She pulled up from him, and he watched as her fingers skilfully opened her dress, slowly, button by button. Each one exposing a new inch of her skin that Nora couldn’t wait for MacCready to taste. Her lacy bra clad breasts sprang into view, and MacCready let out a soft moan.

"I love watching you do that." he said as he began to run his fingertips over the fabric covering her hard nipples. "Do it again."

She laughed and kissed him again, pressing her chest up against his, so he could feel her better. She ground herself against him again. Nora heard MacCready hiss in response as she leaned up to nibble on his collarbone, all the way up his neck, and to his earlobe.

"I can't wait for you to touch me." Nora whispered in his ear. "I want you to feel how wet I am for you."

"Bra, off." MacCready said in response, grabbing her ass as she rubbed herself against his hard cock. His voice was more hoarse now, lust filled and breathy. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. She sighed as she felt the gentle breeze of the night blow against her nipples quickly replaced with MacCready’s hot, hungry mouth. She gasped as she felt his tongue run along the hard points, massaging them. His thumb ran across her other nipple as he sucked them into his mouth, alternating, giving each one lavish attention. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, making soft whimpering noises as he gently but each breast.

"I want to feel your chest." Nora said, between whimpers. He stopped sucking her breasts to look at her.

"Well go on, take off my shirt then." MacCready said, leaning back on his forearms. She reached forward, and was about to pull the shirt up from the bottom, before she got a wicked idea. Nora reached behind MacCready to grab a sharp pocket knife from inside his bag. When it was brought into view, MacCready eyed her warily. She brought the knife up and in one swift motion, cut the shirt up the front, exposing his torso to her.

“Well, that’s one way to go about it.” MacCready said to her with astonishment. Nora started at his neck licking each inch of his skin she exposed, making it all the way down. She kissed his belly button, and pushed the torn shirt off his shoulders. MacCready lifted his palms to set his shirt to the side and grabbed Nora around the waist, laying her down underneath him. Nora heard the small snap of a twig from somewhere near them and looked up quickly to see if anyone was there.

“It’s probably just a radroach.” MacCready said to her. He turned her head back towards his. “They’re not gonna bother us.”

Nora still felt a little wary, but all of her thoughts disappeared as MacCready kissed down her neck and chest, stopping at the waistband of her underwear. He slowly slid them down her legs, pausing as she lifted her butt to help him. MacCready tossed the cream coloured panties to the side and began to kiss her thighs, licking the skin and sucking every so often, massaging her legs and then back up her chest. She sighed softly, and gasped when his tongue came dangerously close to her dripping centre.

"My pants." MacCready groaned, a little breathless. "Take them off, angel. Please, they're getting too tight."

Nora reached down and unbuckled his jeans. She pushed MacCready up to his knees, Nora bent down on all fours as she slowly took down the zipper with her teeth. She pushed his jeans down and sat back for a moment, just staring at the bulge in his boxer briefs. Even through the dark fabric, she could tell just how ready he was for her, and she could feel her juices start to run down her leg. She was so wet and ready for MacCready, it was unbelievable. It was dark now, the only light coming from the moon and the lantern beside them. The shadows that cast across his body made her heart stop for just a moment.

"Touch me, Nora." MacCready said, pulling her up to him. He kissed her roughly, and passionately, his heart pounding against her chest. He whispered to her, softly.

"I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my dick." Nora’s heart thumped in her chest as he lay down again, one hand behind his head, and the other stroking her back. She leaned down and kissed the area right around his pelvis and buried her face in his brief clad cock for a moment, feeling him hard against his face. Then she reached up to pull his underwear down and MacCready’s cock sprang out slapping her on the mouth.

"See, he knows what he wants." MacCready said with a throaty laugh.

Nora laughed with him, and took his throbbing member in her and massaged it gently at first, just feeling his heat in her hand. She started to stroke him faster and could see his breathing begin to quicken again. As she heard him moan, she dipped her head down his entire length, her eyes watering slightly as she struggled to take him all in. She heard him grunt and his hands shot to her head, pressing her nose up against his stomach as his thick cock filled her hot wet mouth. She held on to his cock with her lips as he began to pump in and out of her mouth, grunting every so often. Occasionally he would pull her mouth off him, and she would take the head in, and run and tongue around it. Gently sucking it into her mouth and popping it back out. Running her tongue up his length, only to take him all the way in again. Nora could feel the wind cross her pussy and she stopped sucking him for a moment.

"What is it, angel?" MacCready said, a fistful of her hair gathered in his hand.

"Nothing," she said, a little breathless. "The air feels good, the wind just blew across my pussy and I couldn’t think for a moment."

"Bring your beautiful ass around here." he said. Nora kneeled next to MacCready’s head as he ran his hands up her thighs, slowly stroking his cock. Nora straddled his face and leaned back down to his cock. She was just about to run her lips across the tip when she heard a crunching leaf.

Nora looked back at him for a moment, about to ask about the noise, but then moaned very loudly as she felt him spread the lips of her cunt. His tongue ran along the lips, up to her clit. She tried as best as she could to concentrate on his cock as she felt him gently suck the little nub between his lips. MacCready’s tongue began to probe inside her pussy as his hands massaged her ass and thighs.

"You're so fu-ahhh wet." he said, lapping at her pussy. "You really want this, don't you?"

"Yes." she answered, as best as she could, her mouth full of his cock. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft as she felt him thrust a finger deep inside her wet centre. She ground herself against his face as she felt him gently slap her taut ass. She could feel herself starting to get close to climax as he rubbed her g-spot and nibbled at her thighs.

"MacCready, please." she whimpered. "I need you inside of me. I want you to fuck me, please."

He pulled his finger out of her cunt and sucked her clit into his mouth one last time.

"Lay down on your stomach." he said, rubbing her thighs and giving her butt a little pat.

Nora got off of MacCready and lay down beside him. He brought his body down on hers and nipped at her ear. She could feel his hard cock resting gently against her, and she couldn't help but think how easy it would be for him to just move up a bit and take her.

"You're a beautiful, you know that?" he said, looking at her, his usually bright blue eyes, had turned a dark shade of galaxy blue.

"Yes." she whispered, as his hands trailed down her arms, his lips pressed against her jugular.

"You’re mine."

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I'm yours, MacCready." she whimpered. "I’m all yours. Please fuck me, I need you Robert."

"As you wish." He said as he thrust deep inside of her. Nora cried out as she felt the young man begin to pump deep within her. She felt his hands grab her hips as he assaulted her wet cunt. Nora’s hands gripped the blanket beneath them and she squeezed her muscles around him, hoping to add to his pleasure.

"Oh, angel. Do that again." MacCready moaned. That one action made Nora’s pussy slick as she pushed up onto his cock, squeezing around him again.

"Oh man, ah." MacCready grunted, as his movements slowed at first, savouring the feel of her tight pussy massaging his throbbing member.

MacCready pulled her up on her hands and knees, and turned her over as he began to pump harder and faster inside of her. Nora’s whimpers and moans grew louder and he grabbed her shoulders, fucking her relentlessly.

"MacCready, I'm so close." she said, barely able to get the words out. "Please, baby harder. I'm so –ah! Close!"

As she said those words, MacCready’s cock slipped out of her pussy and he sat back. Nora growled in response and threw herself bodily into his arms and straddled him, taking all of him at once. MacCready grunted and looked at her, eyes wide as she began to rock back and forth on him. She moaned as she bounced on top of him, her breasts jumping up and down illuminated by the light of the moon and lantern beside them.

"You look amazing like that." he said, as he ran his hands up her sides.

"I need this." Nora gasped, grinding faster against him. Soon she felt her body begin to tingle, and it was like she couldn't breathe for a moment. Nora ground her hips against him one last time and groaned loudly as she felt the waves of pleasure wrack her body. She shivered on top of him and slumped against his chest, breathing hard. Nora felt MacCready chuckle and rub her back.

“I’m not done, angel.” MacCready said, kissing her cheek.

He picked her up, and turned her over, his cock still buried deep within her and began to pump inside her, slow and hard. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and thrust hard. Nora heard him grunt and grind his pelvis fully into her cunt. His moan vibrated against the back of her thighs and he stayed for a moment and then groaned desperately, shuddering against her. She felt his hot cum release inside of her, warm and wet. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him hard, waiting for his orgasm to subside. A gentle laugh escaped his throat as soon as he settled. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other.

"Feel good?" she asked him.

"Mmmm." he said in response, his eyes heavy lidded and content.

Suddenly, Nora heard two loud claps from behind the trees. Her head snapped up to see a familiar face, smirking just a small distance away. Hancock’s grin spread for miles, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That was impressive you two! There was no way I was gonna miss that." He said, as he tipped his hat and walked off, humming to himself.

She turned to stare at MacCready, mortified. He put one hand over his face and snorted.

"Come on, let’s get dressed." He said, kissing her fully on the mouth. “I can’t wait to see what happens when we get back to Sanctuary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a note about my Sole Survivor. I always use Nora for the Sole Survivor's name even though my character's name is Sawyer. I do that basically because sometimes I read fics and I can't get into the story cause the name is not canon and reminds me of someone I hate or something. So I just keep it to the game name for her to make it easier. I also do the bare minimum of describing what she looks like for the same reasons.
> 
>    
> Arrow  
> >>\---->


End file.
